


Room Party

by Socchan



Category: Tokimeki Mononoke Jogakkou
Genre: Blanket Permission, Boredom, F/F, Podfic Welcome, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arare wants to know what Kiri did before she arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Party

Arare flopped backwards on her futon and stared at the ceiling; Pero draped herself conspicuously over her. For a school attended by mononoke, Arare mused, it could sure get boring when homework was done. She hadn't given it much thought, but if she had, she'd have assumed that mononoke went out and practiced tricks or something when they had free time, but that was almost homework by itself. They didn't even have TV...

A thought occurred to Arare, and she sat up abruptly, spilling Pero over. "Hey!" Pero objected weakly.

"You and Kiri," Arare said, "you didn't do anything different before I was here, did you?"

Pero frowned. "What do you mean? Do you want to know if we kissed and had sex before you got here? You want to know who Kiri's old girlfriends are? You want to know about all her sexual experiences?"

"What? No!" Arare protested loudly her face flaming. "I mean, did you go out and do anything more exciting before I got here. You know, things it might be dangerous to have a human along for. Mononoke parties, anything?" She tried to squash all curiosity about the other things Pero mentioned before it could get too far.

"Mononoke sex parties? Gee, you're awfully perver--" 

"Pero! That's not what I meant!" Arare cut her off, sealing a hand over the mononoke's mouth. This was not the best idea for dealing with an Akaname, however, and Pero had no problem demonstrating why. "Ewww, Pero!" Arare withdrew her hand and wiped the copious amount of saliva off on her futon. "I just wanted to make sure you're not missing out on things because of me," Arare grumbled.

Pero rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly," she admonished. "If there were any parties going on, do you think I'd be hanging around here with you?"

"Gee, thanks." Arare was regretting she'd ever asked.

"Don't mention it," Pero replied, missing the sarcasm. She paused for a moment, regarding Arare. "Well, since you asked," she said.

Arare's head rose. "What is it?"

"Ever since you got here, Kiri's been more cheerful." Pero shrugged. "It's not a big thing, but you were wondering."

"Oh." Arare felt her mouth stretch into a somewhat goofy smile, and she felt warm from her head to the tips of her toes. "Well, I'm glad to be here, then!"

"Yeah, I'm kinda glad you're here, too," Pero admitted, smiling a bit herself.

"Mm." Arare smiled at Pero another minute, and then the atmosphere started to get to her. "So how would you go about starting a mononoke party, then?"

"Here, lemme show you," Pero said, and pulled a floorboard up to reveal a very impressive stash of snacks and saké.

Two hours later, the dorm mother and Rokurokubi-sensei had to intervene when the party broke through the roof.


End file.
